


A Little Payback

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Messy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: Ambulon gets a little payback for Aid's antics.---Follow up to my previous fic, Taking Life by the Horns, but it's not needed to read this one. Aka: shameful porn drabbles because I have sleeping problems part 2.





	A Little Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filthy, ashamed, and ready to be shamed on twitter for this one. I absolutely have it coming and now I have to lie in the bed I made for myself.

It was a rarity for their schedules to overlap their days off, so to have a day and a half of was an absolute miracle. Iron punching out from their shift, the two spent little time going to Swerve's to get overcharged. The two stumbled back to their habsuite, though it took twice as long as Ambulon had insisted on stopping multiple times to catch his balance. Even drunk, Aid adored each giggle and snort that came from the others mouth, blissfully ignoring the rolls of drool that typically followed.

"Aiiiiiiiidddd," Ambulon soon whined, spending no time getting into bed, "I'm so loooooonelyyy without youuuu." Continuously he pat the surface of the berth, wiggling the bedding as well in hopes to entice Aid to join him sooner.

"We b-both know you get whiskey dick, Ambie, there's no r-rush for me to get to bed," Aid hiccuped from across the room, "Besides you, you're gonna like this s-surprise."

Interest intrigued, Ambulon waited as patiently as he could in his hazy state. First Aid gave him props for that one. Soon enough, Aid was finished with his preparations and strut his way down to the bed. Wearing a pair of Lacey panties over his armor, and a matching bralette over top of his chest vents, Aid slid in next to Ambulon and snuggled up real close.

"Tomorrow you'll get to unwrap me like a present," Aid hiccuped, wiggling excitedly, "So no spoiling the fun tonight, it's time for bed."

Pouting like a child, in his drunken stupor, Ambulon realized the sooner he went to bed the sooner he'd be allowed to paw at Aid's panels all he wanted. Getting in one sloppy goodnight kiss, Ambulon made himself comfy draping half over Aid's chest before falling into a deep recharge.

\---

Aid woke with a groan, feeling a bit fuzzy as his processor tried to catch up to speed. He was warm, warm and, oh. Full. Very full if the angry red percentage bar on his HUD broadcast just how near capacity his waste tank was. No problem, all he had to do was sneak off before Ambulon woke up.

Only Ambulon was now fully pinning him. Dried drool down his chin, the leg seemed to be still in recharge. Blissful idiot. Aid had never seen him so peaceful, it was a shame that he'd have to be woken up.

"Amb. Hey, Ambie." Aid whispered harshly, trying to poke Ambulon in the side. "You gotta get up, I've gotta get up, c'mon."

No dice, Ambulon didn't budge at all. Making a frustrated grunt, Aid tried again, poking a little firmer into Ambulon's side.

"Amb, Amb, Amb, Amb, Amb!" Aid chanted, trying to get some response. Met with nothing, another small frustrated sound left his vocalizer.

And then he saw it.

The shit eating grin across Ambulon'a faceplates.

"You're the worst!" Aid shrieked, full on kicking in hopes for freedom. "Get off of me!"

"Gravity is pulling me down, it's so heavy."

"Gravity my aft, now get up!"

"It seems my legs don't work, how unfortunate."

"Your legs don't work!? That's all you are! You're one gigantic leg! Now move!"

"Move?"

"Yes! Move!"

Having picked a poor choice of words, Aid soon felt Ambulon shift to pin him further, the pressure placed now more firmly on Aid's gut. Aid wriggled, hoping for any slim purchase of freedom.

"Ambulon," Aid swallowed thickly, "oh Primus, please let me up."

"Someone promised I got to open my present when I woke up today, you weren't lying now we're you?"

As if the question wasn't bad enough, Aid could feel Ambulon's pressurized spike poke right into his lower belly, making him squirm for another set of reasons

"I cannot believe you right now!" Aid shrieked, kicking out for a chance at freedom. "You really want to do this when I'm about to burst!?"

"I can't think of any better time than when you're desperate and begging for release."

Ambulon began to kiss at Aid's throat, making sure to tease a particularly thick neck cable with his tongue. Caught off guard, Aid groaned past an embarrassingly loud volume. Bitterly, he wrapped his arms around Ambulon's neck and arched beneath him, overwhelmed just from his own internal pressures. 

It wasn't long before Ambulon's spike head started nosing at Aid's panties, making Aid's hips twitch in response. He'd slept with his valve panel open, hoping he'd wake up to a nice blowjob from his partner, not whatever this was. Still, Aid felt his valve clench on nothing and hoped that at least that problem would be resolved soon enough.

There was no talking from Ambulon, mouth preoccupied leaving the most endearingly sloppy kisses to Aid's cheek as he rocked his hips, rutting against the damp cling of Aid's panties.

"O-oh! At least undress me!"

Smirking, Ambulon shook his head, rocking a bit firmer to Aid's body and making him squirm. While true to his firm shake, Ambulon did not undress Aid but merely pushed the material to the side, giving his spike full contact with Aid's willing valve. Only, he never pushed in like Aid had anticipated, continuing to rut and nose his blunt head right into Aid's little waist port right beneath his node.

"W-well!?"

"Well what? Use your words, Aid."

"Well, well, fuck me! That or get up!"

Obediently, Ambulon lined up and thrust in slowly, dragging out a deliciously desperate moan from Aid. He could feel Aid scratching at his back, both fingers peeling off paint while thighs rubbed it right off at the sides. Not that anyone would notice if he were a little more purple than before. 

Seeing just how thin of a line Aid's mouth was, face focused in concentration, Ambulon trailed one hand down to press firm right above where Aid's waste tank strained. 

"Aid, oh Primus, you feel so good," It was Ambulon's turn to moan through the wet, heavy clangs of their bodies meeting, "just, just let go, you'll feel better."

"I-I can't!" Aid whined heavily, twisting beneath Ambulon with each thrust. "O-oh I can't, I need to but I can't!"

"You really can, just stop thinking about it." Another pornographically wet sound as Ambulon pressed back in to Aid's valve, making Aid arch off the berth once more. 

"H-how can I not think about it, it's all I can think about!" Gasping, and scratching more paint flakes from Ambulon's back, Aid made a desperate wheeze. "J-just don't stop! Don't stop, I'm getting close."

Ambulon was met with a new level of determination, quickening his pace to try and distract Aid long enough to make the other forget. When that didn't work, only bringing a chorus of warbled moans out from the others throat, Ambulon switched tactics. Giving a few experimental presses to Aid's abdomen once more, all it took was one firm press of his palm and a particularly hard thrust to make Aid lose his focus, full body shivering at the feeling of release leaving his body.

"Ah, oh, oh no, I can't, I can't help it!" Aid continued to plead, holding onto the other as if he'd fall apart if he let go. It was hard to focus on much else besides the pure euphoria of voiding his tank in strong currents all while Ambulon fucked him senseless through the whole thing. It took no time at all before Aid's valve clamped tight in overload, sobbing as charge danced over his plating. Never before had Aid felt so overstimulated.

Focused in his own sensations, Aid was distracted from Ambulon pulling out, kneeling over him and finishing off his spike with a quick jerk. Transfluid splattered across the bralette, marking him as if Aid wasn't filthy enough. Both were panting messes, forced to lie down in a literal puddle of Aid's shame. Neither wanted it any other way, wordlessly arranging themselves so Ambulon gently rested over Aid, one hand rubbing the side of his helm in comforting strokes as they came down from their highs. 

Comfortable silence filled the room, nothing but the sound of cooling fans whirling between the two as neither wanted to be the first to speak. What does one say after an experience like that, anyways? It wasn't like Ambulon was going to roll over on his back and light a cigarette. No, there was a comfort in their silence, able to feel just how strong Aid's spark pulsed beneath his chest casing, pulsing only for Ambulon. Feeling his own spark swell with adoration, Ambulon figured it was time to fess up.

"That's payback. For the closet thing."

"Y-yeah, I guess I had that coming."

"You guess? Lottie still can't even make eye contact with me."

"Listen, it's not my fault Ratchet put you on full display for our new coworker."

"I wouldn't had been on display in the first place if someone didn't jump me!"

"Fair enough. But now we are even, right? As since we are even I think it's time to get up and rinse off before, uh, our mess gets stickier than it already is."

"Our mess? I don't remember wetting myself, that was all you."

"I helped you clean up in the closet didn't I? We are both cleaning this and that's final, unless you want to continue recharging in a puddle?"

A kiss to his cheek had Aid quieted and pacified, opting not to push it and instead get a little more cuddly. They had the day off, after all, there was no real rush to the wash racks and scrub away the shame.

"Ambie, you're such a dick, but I love you."

Smiling against aid's faceplate, Ambulon's engine gave a small rumble of delight.

"Aid, you can think of a better insult than that, but I love you too. Now lets go get cleaned up so we can go get fuel afterwards."

"Yeah, you can finally undress me too. It'll be the least sexy present unwrapping you'll ever experience."


End file.
